Life in the Cinq Kingdom
by Colleen Moore
Summary: What will become of the Cinq Kingdom residents when an old friend returns? Rated M for language and sexual situations. I hope you enjoy. 1xR, 4xDC, and 5xS -Dropped-
1. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, thought the plot is mine. Everything that is mention that's you'd remember from Gundam is obviously not mine either.

This is my first fanfic that I start in 2002... i just know got around to adding it to fanfiction.net so do be to harsh if it's bad.  
  
Ch. 1: Unexcepted

Four years after colony 195, Earth was at peace once again; for the Gundam pilots serves were of no more use to the planet. Instead the five pilots now work in the Cinq Kingdom, a request of Lacraziue Noin. Early Saturday morning a young woman with short red hair and what seemed to be purple eyes (contacts) was brought into the Cinq's main office kicking and screaming obscene things at the guards who held her captive.  
"Hey, I don't do anything wrong!" barked the woman ripping her arms out of the guards grasps.  
"We just wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today, Miss?" replied Noin calmly.  
"Rei Duelin. I didn't have anything to do with that building!" she yelled "Ey, can you get your guards to let go of me now!"  
"Yes." Sally nodded at them and they released her, leaving the room. "We are aware that you didn't have anything to do with that building being destroyed." exclaimed Sally.  
"So! What am I doing here, then?" asked Rei.  
"Well you **were** the one that called us, weren't you?" asked Sally cocking her eyebrow up.  
"Yeah, I was so what." said Rei dully.  
"We would just like to know how you knew that building was going to blown up, before it happen." asked Noin.  
"Well, I was spyin' on a couple of guys and heard them talkin' about it, so I called here." stated Rei.  
"But you called us too late. Our military had no time to get there." bellowed Sally.  
"NO, YOUR MILITRAY'S TO FUCKIN SLOW!!" yelled Rei.  
"Excuse me! Miss Duelin, please refrain from using that kind of language!" said Noin appalled.  
"Ha, oh, sorry, I forget old broods like yourselves can't handle teenage language." cooed Rei.  
"Noin I believe that's enough questions for one day." snorted Sally.  
"Good I was getting rather tied of your pointless babbling" spat Rei "Can I go now?"  
"For now, but I'd like to question you more on this matter. You'll have to stay in the Cinq Kingdom, until then." said Noin annoyingly.  
"Wow, I've never stayed in such a rich place," said Rei getting up and walking to the door "Don't plan on leaving your valuables out in the open; I might just accidentally steal them." Rei said as she opened the door and closed it behind her. Rei leaned her back on the door and sighed "I'm sorry, Noin" she whispered.  
Rei sighed again then looked down the hall. She pushed herself off the door and began to walk to her left ready to explore the Cinq Kingdom.  
  
"Ohh! What a little brat!" screamed Noin pounding her fist on the desk.  
"Lacraziue, you mustn't let her get to you." proclaimed Sally.  
"Hmm... I know, your right, but I still don't trust her to be alone. I'd feel much better if someone kept an eye on her." stated Noin.  
"Excellent idea, why not Heero?" suggested Sally.  
"Great, you'll tell him then?'' said Noin smiling at 'her' idea.  
"Yes ma'am" huffed Sally.  
Sally then left to go to her own office. She sat down in her chair she picked up the phone to call Heero.  
Ring...ring...ring...  
"Hello"  
"Heero, hi it's Sally"  
"What is it?"  
"There's a girl staying in the Kingdom for a few days and Noin and I would like it if you watched her." asked Sally.  
"What like a bodyguard?" questioned Heero.  
"No! See, Noin doesn't exactly trust her." explained Sally.  
"Roger, I'm on it"  
"Thanks Heero this mean a lot to-"  
Sally heard a dial tone. She frowned.  
"Yeah, thanks a lot" she puffed slamming the phone into the holster. "YOU JERK!"  
She heard a knock at her door and it opened. Wufei came into her office.  
"Sally is everything alright?" he asked "I mean I heard you all the way down the hall."  
"Yeah"  
"Having a bad day?"  
"How could you tell?"  
"We'll I think I know a way to make you feel 'better'." suggested Wufei.  
Sally looked up from her paper work with stars in her eyes.  
"Oh Wufei you don't mean-"  
"Uh huh, I do." Sally got up from behind her desk and walked over to Wufei giggling little a little girl. She placed her hand on one of his cheeks and kissed him softly.  
"I can't wait." She whispered in his ear. Wufei flushed. The two then ran out of her office holding hands laughing.  
  
Rei was roaming the halls of the Cinq Kingdom when she stopped at a familiar door. She put her hand on the knob; she stopped suddenly when she saw a figure lurking in the corner.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"_What_, How did you know I was-?"  
"Never mind that" Rei interrupting him. "What's in here?" she said looking at the door.  
"It's ah-" he started. But Rei opened the door before he could finish.  
"Hmm...not bad, from all the pink I'm guessin' it's a girl's room." Rei said looking over her shoulder as Heero walked into the room as well  
"Whose was it?"  
"It's belongs to a girl named Relena." stated. Heero  
"Relena? You mean Relena Peacecraft? asked Rei astonished.  
"Yeah"  
"Wow the princess' room, huh? I wonder if there's anything valuable in here."  
"What?"  
"Ah, nothing; so who are you?" asked Rei.  
"Heero Yuy. And you?" asked Heero in return.  
"Rei Duelin"  
"Duelin? That's an odd last name"  
"Yeah, well I'm not Japanese you idiot!" she yelled.  
"Whoa, sorry"  
"Why are you following me?" asked Rei again.  
"Noin doesn't trust you." he said straight forward.  
"Ha, of course" laughed Rei.  
"You'd better get going"  
"Huh? Oh no, I'm not. I'm a guest in the Cinq Kingdom and I'm staying right here!" she yelled at him.  
"Yes I know that, but you're gonna have to stay in another room." said Heero firmly.  
"And why is that?" snapped Rei.  
"You just have to, okay!"  
"Ohh, I see, you had a thing for her." teased Rei.  
"What"  
"Pinky" Rei pointed around the room.  
"Oh, you mean Relena...?" asked Heero walking over the windowsill. "You could say that"  
Rei looked at Heero in awe then looked down realizing she was blushing.  
"Do you love her?" asked Rei softly embarrassed at the question.  
"WHAT?! I really don't think that's any of your business!" he yelled looking over towards her.  
"HEERO, ANSWER THE QUESTION!!" she yelled looking up again. "Do you  
love me?" she gasped and cuffed her hands over her mouth.  
Heero froze with shock.  
"Re-Relena?" he choked. "Is that really you?"  
"I love you" she whispered through her hands.  
"You... look, so different" he managed to say.  
"Heero did you hear me? I love you!" she said closing her eyes and balling her fist "More than anyone in the whole world."  
"I heard you"  
Relena opened her and gasped when she felt Heero touch her arm. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Heero caressed the soft skin of her face brushing his finger tips over her lips.  
"I care for you as well"  
"Really, you do?" she said weakly.  
"Of course, I'd be crazy not to" he assured her.  
"Heero..." she whispers.  
She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards the bed.  
"Relena what are you-" he began, but Relena put her finger to his lips.  
"Shh, I've been wanting this from for so long" she whispered lying on the bed and pulling him on top of her. Heero blushed when Relena kissed him, not thinking she was ready to do this, but apparently he was wrong, very wrong. So he enjoyed himself. Heero pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her moan for more. She massaged his back as they made out. Then a thought came a crossed her.  
_"Should I? Am I really ready? Heero is the right guy. Okay, I'm gonna do it"_ Relena's mind argued.  
And so she did. Relena slide her hands down Heero's lean back to his backside, and then moved one hand in front of that, to his member. She began to massage it through his jean fabric. Heero groaned in her mouth, making her smiled as his member hardened against her. Soon Relena started to feel hot and she felt her inner thighs became damp.  
beep... beep; all Gundam pilots are to report to the main office. I  
repeat will Gundam pilots report to the main office  
Heero and Relena released from there kisses.  
"Shit, they couldn't have picked a worse time." breathed Heero.  
"Don't go, just stay here." panted Relena.  
"Wish I could, sorry" he said kissing her again.  
Heero rolled off of Relena and sat up on the bed combing he's hand through his hair.  
"You won't be long, will you?" asked Relena also sitting up.  
"Oh I hope not" whined Heero as he stood up.  
"Don't tell anyone I'm back, I'm just not ready for them to know yet."  
"Of course" said Heero raising his right hand "I promise I won't"  
Heero kissed her on the forehead and said good bye, then left the room making his way to Noin's office.  
_"Damn it, this better be important Noin!"_ he yelled in his own head.

..........................................  
  
That's it for chapter one. Haha I don't know I liked the facted that I changed Relena's appearance and her behavior- though that's only when she's Rei Duelin. Anyways what's gonna happen when Heero finds out that he was called away from Relena for a dump reason? 


	2. Unpleasant Interruption

**Warning:** There's some sexual content in this chapter, no sex though.

Chapter 2 (Unpleasant Interruption)  
  
"Sally have you seen my shirt?" asked Wufei running around looking for it. Sally was lying on her side in Wufei's bed naked with the sheets pulled up to her breasts.  
"I don't know" yawned Sally "Just put another on"  
"But then the others are gonna wonder what happened to my original shirt." he explained  
"Men are so weird" said Sally rolling her eyes "Okay if you really want to put that shirt on, it's over their" she pointed to the bathroom door. It was hanging on the knob, drenched with cum. Wufei stopped in his tracks slightly blushing.  
_"How did that happen?"_ he thought "O... kay, I'll put on a new shirt then" he said walking over to his dresser pulling one out and putting it on.  
"So how do I look? He asked.  
She glared at Wufei and smile evilly.  
"Delicious, don't be long" sais Sally, then frowned.  
"Fuck, I wish I didn't have to leave... you look so sexy laying there."  
Sally laughed.  
"Don't worry I'll be here when you get back." said Sally sweetly " Now hurry up before you get in trouble!"  
"Damn you're so adorable!" proclaimed Wufei before giving her a quick kiss and running out of the room.  
Sally turned red.  
_ "I'm adorable?"_ she thought.  
Wufei ran down the hall to Noin's office.  
  
"HEY, WUFEI" Heero yelled from down the hall. Wufei joined him in front of Noin's office.  
"Have any idea what this is about?" asked Wufei.  
"No, but it better be extremely important. I was in the middle of some serious business." pouted Heero.  
"Yeah I know what you mean" agreed Wufei.  
Heero opened the door to Noin's office and they both walked in.  
"Heero, Wufei there you two are, what took you so long?" Noin asked.  
"Well my room is on the other side of the palace." said Wufei in a pissed tone.  
"Remember, you and Sally assigned me to keep an eye on our new guest." said Heero in the same tone as Wufei.  
"Oh that's right" said Noin forgetfully.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" asked Duo "Your facial expression are practical identical."  
"That's none of your business." said Wufei and Heero grumpily  
Sweat fell from everyone's face.  
"Anyways, what did you call us here for, Miss Noin?" asked Quarte in a weak laugh trying to change the subject, fast.  
"Oh, right, I've called you all to tell you we're holding a banquet, tonight, in your honor." Said Noin cheerfully.  
A huge vain appeared on the top of Heero and Wufei's head.  
"WHAT? THAT'S WHAT YOU CALLED US HERE FOR?!?! they screamed together.  
"Whoa, chill out, what's the problem?" asked Trowa covering his ears.  
"IT'S NOTHING!!" they barked.  
Then the two left slamming the door behind them. Noin, Quarte, Duo, and Trowa looked at the door with confused looks on there faces.  
"O-kay... that was weird." said Duo "Anyways, who's taking who? I call Hilde!" said Duo with his hand in the air.  
"I'm taking Dorothy" blushed Quarte.  
"And I'll bring Catherine" confirmed Trowa.  
"You like Catherine? asked Duo cocking a brow.  
"No, were only friends." answered Trowa.  
"Riiight" said Quarte and Duo.  
"But we are!" said Trowa assured them.  
"Guess who I'm going-" Noin started.  
"Zechs!" the three finished for her. Noin blushed with a nod.

.................................................

Sorry that this is such a short chapter... I just don't think that if i put ch. 2 and 3 together on the same page that it would've worked as well, ya know what i mean? 


	3. She gave herself to me

**WARNING: **This chapter contains sexual situtations. If you do not like- or are offended by this of thing i strongly erg you to turn back. As for those of you who do not mind these... care on.

  
  
Chapter 3: She gave herself to me  
  
By this time Heero had returned to Relena's bedroom. He smiled and opened the door.  
"Relena, I'm back!" he called "Relena?" Heero looked around, Relena was no where to be found.  
"Relena?!" said Heero again with a bit of a crack in his voice.  
"Oh, Heero, you're back already?" he heard her voice "I'm in here" she called.  
Heero walked over to the bathroom door. He could hear running water.  
_"Is she in the shower?!?!"_ he thought.  
"Is it **okay** for me to come in- what I mean is, are you decent? he said red in the face.  
"Oh yeah"  
"Are you sure" he's voice horse.  
"Oh, will you just get in here already!" said Relena annoyed.  
"Okay, here I come" he said "I'm really coming in." Heero opened the bathroom door.  
_"She is taking a shower!"_ Heero went fire red; he could see her entire figure straight through the glass door of the stand-up shower. Heero's nose began to bleed and he turned to face the bathroom door. Relena opened the door to the shower and stepped out. She pushed herself against Heero's back soaking his shirt he felt her hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.  
"Y-yeah"  
"Why don't you turn around?"  
"I..."  
Relena rounded him. Heero noticed her movement and quickly looking up.  
"Have you not seen a woman naked before?"  
"N-no, I've-I've seen plenty."  
Relena raised her eyebrow.  
"Then why can't you look at me?"  
_"IDIOT! Would you just like down!"_ he mind yelled.  
Heero finally found the courage to look down, but kept his eyes on her eyes.  
"Oh, look you're bleeding." gasped Relena.  
She grabbed Kleenex's from the cabinet and held it up to his nose stopping the blood.  
"You should take off your shirt."  
"What! Why?"  
"Because it's wet." she laughed.  
"Oh, right."  
Heero removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Relena blushed.  
_"Nice."_ she thought  
Relena placed her hands on his chest. She moved them to his collar bone and down his arms into his hands stepped back once. Heero got the idea and removed the remainder of his clothing joining Relena in shower. The two were hugging letting the warm water run down their bodies, when finally Heero spoke.  
"You look good wet" he grinned  
Relena reddened and smacked Heero on the chest, but didn't have time to say anything back because Heero had pinned her against the tile wall kissing her neck softly while cresting one of her breasts. Relena moan as Heero's member brushed against her again. In the middle of kissing, Relena released from Heero's mouth.  
"What's wrong?" asked Heero confused "am I moving too fast?"  
Relena shook her head and moved her lips close enough to Heero's without kissing him.  
"Could you just do me a favor?"  
"Sure, anything."  
"Make love to me" whispered Relena "I want you... to be my first."  
"You-you're a virgin, still?!" asked Heero astonished.  
Relena nodded blushing.  
"Why, aren't you?  
He paused.  
"Heero?"  
He stumbled to find the right words.  
"...I'm, no I'm not"  
Relena remained looking at him her facial expression was the same.  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
Heero sighed and moved a little bit away from her.  
"No, you don't have to be," she stated "It's okay." Pulling he's back towards her.  
"What, I don't understand?" exclaimed Heero "Why aren't you mad?"  
"Well I couldn't have expected you to stay a virgin- What I mean is you're nineteen years old, it's common for boys to lose it young. I'm only glad I can't lose my virginity to you and not to some oaf I don't care about."  
Heero nod his head.  
"Are you sure you're ready." said Heero with high hopes.  
"I am"  
"Good" he smirked.  
Relena blushed when he grabbed at her thigh raising it up.  
"Better access." he told her.  
"Oh"  
Relena shut her eyes flatting herself against the tile wall perfectly aware that this was going to smart. Heero adjusted himself and slide the tip in her slowly, careful not to bring her too much pain at once. He managed to get about half of himself into Relena before she cried out.  
"H-Heero, it hurts!" she whaled, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"It's going to for a bit, I'm sorry... I'm doing the best I can here." he said calmly to her.  
He then saw the expression on her face and pulled away.  
"No don't!" Relena whispered in a harsh voice when she realized what he was doing.   
Relena began to furiously kiss Heero's lips; surprising him, he lost his balance slamming into the opposite wall. Causing the rest of his member to push into her with one swift blow, Relena screamed burning her face into his shoulder her eyes closed tight with pain. Heero looked down slightly and sure enough Relena was bleeding. The blood had run down her inner in a small trail. Heero then looked up towards Relena's face, her jaw was locked and her eyes shut tight. Heero frowned feeling bad.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"D-don't be silly. I was the o-one that did it." squealed Relena.  
"Do you want me to continue?" asked Heero.  
Relena forced a smile and nodded her head 'yes' she didn't seem to want this not to happen. A few minutes went by as Relena got used to his length.  
"You can move now." she breathed.  
At her words and not a second later Heero began moving in and out of her. At first Relena didn't feel anything except weird. Heero face was flushed as he seemed to be have a good-old time he groaned as he grasped her other leg; picking up and holding her by the behind. Relena warped her legs around his waist so he wouldn't have to hold her full weight. Heero increased his pace resting his face on her collar bone. Then out of no where Relena start to feel hot and bothered she flung her head back and moaned. Her breath got caught in her throat her heart racing.  
"Ahh, Heero!"  
Relena felt as though her insides were about the burst. She came; it trickled down her leg and mixed with the blood that was already there. Shortly after that Heero came. He slid down the tile wall to the shower floor unable the stand any longer. Relena was still attached to Heero's member as the two panted against each others chests trying to catch there breathes as the faucet water pour on there skin. Relena removed herself from Heero to turn off the water. She then leaned against the wall opposite him. She smiled at him, unable explain what she just felt. Heero stood, and then opened the shower door. Steam was everywhere. He grabbed a towel from the railing and started to dry himself off. Relena studied him as he did so. She watched him wrap the towel around his waist then pulled another on off the railing. Heero return to the shower and helped Relena to her feet pulling her out of the shower and began to dry her off himself.  
"That was..." Relena blush "incredible."  
Heero kiss the tip of her nose and pick her up walking out of the bathroom carrying her over to the bed laying her down gently. He disappear out of her sight for a moment the came back.  
"Where'd you go?" she asked watching him seat down beside her.  
"Locked the door."  
"Oh. Yes, good thinking." laughed Relena.  
Heero lied down beside her and pull the covers over them. Relena rolled over and closed her eyes. Heero warped his arm around her waist and rested his head beside hers.  
"I love you." he whispered in her ear.  
Relena smiled sticking her tongue out.  
_"I knew it."_ she thought.  
Relena placed her hand over his that was around her waist. He smiled at her action and closed his eyes as well. The two fell asleep.  
  
(Wufei had reached his room about the same Heero had reached Relena's.)  
  
Wufei opened his door. Looking for Sally to still be in his bed, she wasn't.  
"Sally, are you there?" he called. but there was no answer. Wufei walked in to the bathroom. No one.  
"She said she'd be here when I got back" whined Wufei._ "what's this?"_ he thought "a note?"  
  
_Wufei,  
  
Sorry, I know you were excepting to be with me once you got back, but Noin page me right after you had left saying there was to be a banquet in honor you and the others. So I'm going back to my room to shower and change. See you tonight.  
  
Love, Sally  
_  
Wufei crumpled up the note and through it on the floor.  
"Damn it! I'm gonna kill you Noin!" yelled Wufei.  
  
Noin lifted her head from her papers. "Did you hear that?" Noin asked Zechs  
"No, Why?"  
"I could have sworn someone said they wanted to kill me" she replied.  
"You must be hearing things; maybe it's time you take a break." suggested Zechs.  
"I think I'll take a nap before the banquet. Would you care to join me?"  
"Gladly"  
The two left there work behind and went to Noin's room to take a nap. (Yes a real nap.)  
  
........................................... 

So what'd you think? Did i make Heero mushy or was it fine? I can't tell... lol. Anyways I'll have chapter 4 up in no time! 


	4. The Crummy Banquet

i wanted to thank you for the reviews... and for correcting my spelling of 'Lucrezia' i had thought i spelled it wrong, so thanks.

  
Ch 4. The crummy banquet  
  
Later that evening Quarte called up Dorothy to make sure she was ready before going to pick her up.  
knock, knock, knock  
"Quarte is that you?" asked Dorothy.  
"Yes"  
"Oh, well, you can come in then."  
"Okay." he said while opening the door. He had barley taken one step in to her room before he jumped back into the hallway covered with shock.  
"Well, are you going to stand in the hallway all night or come  
inside?" asked Dorothy.  
Quarte never said a word he just walked into the room closing the door behind him.  
"I'm so glad you're here" said Dorothy happily "Because I need you to help me with my dress."  
She walked over to him; Quarte kinda backed away from her looking down at the carpet, bumping into the door.  
"Quarte, what's the matter?" asked Dorothy as she pull the top part of her dress over her bare chest, then turned around. "Can you tie this?"  
"Al-alright" said Quarte looking up from the carpet. "I just thought you'd be fully dressed" he said blushing.  
Dorothy laughed. "Oh, is that all?"  
Quarte nodded as she turned around to face him. He blushed more when she pushed her breast up against his chest, looking at him in a daze.  
"Why are you so red?" she paused "They're only boobs."  
"Ye-yes, I see that" stuttered Quarte.  
"No you don't, you're not even looked at them" stated Dorothy rolling her eyes. She grabbed a hold of his face and pulled it close to hers. "I was just wondering something. Are you gay?"  
"What?!" yelled Quarte widened his eyes.  
"Because it would explain a lot." said Dorothy letting go of his face.  
"NO, I'm not gay!" yelled Quarte.  
"Then why are you so damn polite and why don't you ever try to cop a feel?" asked Dorothy a little pink.  
"That's rude first of all. I'm not always polite!"  
"Oh yeah?" Dorothy said cocking a brow. "Touch my breast!"  
"What?" said Quarte in surprise.  
"Go on touch it." said Dorothy egging him on.  
Quarte hesitated. He started to raise a shaking hand toward her breast. He stopped a few inches away from it.  
"I can't" he sighed.  
"It's settled, you're gay then." shrugged Dorothy.  
"No, I'm not!" he blushed.  
Of course Dorothy knew he wasn't gay. She was just trying to get him to touch her for once. Dorothy saw in his eyes that he really wanted to touch her, but his kindness was holding him back. So she grabbed a hold of his hand and placed it upon her breast.  
"See, now that wasn't so hard, what is?"  
Quarte brought his other hand up to her other breast and squeezed it causing Dorothy to laugh.  
"I knew you had it in you" said Dorothy with a grin on her lips.  
Quarte started to crest her breasts. He now couldn't take his eyes off them. Dorothy begin to blush profusely at how much he was touching her. She never expected him to go this far. Quarte brought his lips to her right breast causing her to take in a deep breath of air.  
"Oh Quarte" sighed Dorothy  
Quarte brought his lips to her neck. "Still think I'm gay?" He moved on of his hands to her rear end.  
"Of course not" smiled Dorothy "I only said that stuff so you'd finally touch me."  
Quarte stopped kissing her pale skin and became eye level with her.  
"What do you mean?" he said while pulling he's hands back to his sides.  
"Yeah. I wasn't serious about the gay thing" explained Dorothy "Just egging you on to touch me."  
She kissed him. Quarte broke again.  
"Dorothy what did you me-" he manage before she kissed him again.  
Quarte put his hands on her shoulders then pulled her away from him.  
"But, Quarte... I thought we were dating."  
"I never-" he stopped.  
He remembered the night Duo gave him too much to drink and the next morning he woke up with Dorothy naked in his bed though he was fully dressed. Quarte's eyes widened. She had surely believed that that night the two had sex. But in truth they did not Quarte just couldn't think of how she got naked.  
_"She had clothes on when she passed out."_ he thought  
The two stared at each other not able to think of anything to say. Dorothy shifted her weight.  
"Well you didn't seem to have a problem with kiss my chest and neck." said Dorothy breaking the long silence.  
"Yeah"  
"So I thought something and it turned out wrong. Why not start dating  
now? I mean it's obvious we like each other."  
"Obvious? How obvious?" said Quarte in a panic cause her to laugh.  
"Oh it's obvious!" she nodded  
"Well, I rather, like that idea." he whispered placing his hands back on her body.  
"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer." she said as Quarte  
started kissing her earlobe. "This is gonna have to wait though" she sighed.  
"I know that damn banquet!" said Quarte in a ticked tone.  
Dorothy giggled as she grabbed her shawl.  
"Oh, your so cute when your upset." She laughed Quarte blushed.  
He opened the door for Dorothy and the two made for way to the ball room.  
  
On the other side of the palace Duo, Hilde, Trowa, and Catherine were making there way to the ballroom as well. When they saw Noin and Zechs running down the hall half dressed yelling: LATE, LATE, LATE. They all laughed.  
"Whoo, alright Noin" Duo called down the hallway.  
But she only ignored him.  
The four made in to the ballroom about the same time Quarte and Dorothy, they looked around for Heero and Wufei to see who they brought.  
"Have you seen Wufei?" Trowa heard behind him. "I think he might be mad at me." sighed Sally  
"I haven't seen him." said Hilde and the others shook there heads as well. "But if I do, I'll let him know straight away that you're looking for him, alright?"  
"Thank you Hilde."  
Sally turned away from them and proceeded in her search for Wufei.  
"Since when did Sally care about Wufei?" Catherine asked Trowa  
He shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me."  
  
Heero and Relena were in a peaceful slumber when Heero suddenly awake to low pitched music.  
"SHIT!" he cursed bolting up right from the bed waking Relena.  
"What is it?" she grumbled  
"The banquet, I'm sure it's started already!" He said in a panic, running to the bathroom for his clothes. Putting them on in a struggle as he hobbled over to the door.  
"I won't be back until later tonight." he said pulling his shirt over his head.  
"Alright. I'll... be around"  
Heero left.  
"Damn it Noin. Why did you have to have this banquet tonight, of all nights." He groaned running the hall to his own room to put on he's suit. Relena got out of bed.  
"I think I'll go to this banquet too." she told herself wondering over to her closet.  
In the meantime Heero just made in to the banquet before anything 'important' had happened.  
"There you are!" barked Noin "Where have you been?"  
"Um..." he thought "...preoccupied" he smile at his quick brain.  
"You haven't seen Wufei by any chance?" asked Sally who had just walk up to him and Noin.  
"No, he's not here?" asked Heero amazed  
Sally frowned. "No!" she said rather angrily "I'm sorry but I just can't stay if he's not coming. Excuse me." Sally exited the ballroom and went towards the gardens.  
"What was the about?" asked Heero confused  
"Apparently sally in love with him."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I know what you mean." chuckled Noin "So, how's the spying going?"  
Heero blushed. "Um, w-well it's-"  
"I knew it, you did have someone watching me!" laughed Rei  
Heero and Noin both looked over there shoulder's towards Rei.  
_"Relena what are you doing?"_ thought Heero  
"Miss Duelin where did you get that dress?" asked Noin very unpleased.  
"I found it in the room I'm staying in."  
"And how did you know about this event?" asked Noin still unpleased.  
"Well when I saw him" Rei pointed at Heero "Running down the hall in a tux, I figure as much."  
"Hmm, well I guess you can stay."  
"Damn right I'm staying!" teased Rei  
Noin curled her lip and stormed off.  
"Wow. No one will ever know its you." said Heero amazed "You look gorgeous"  
"Shh... Heero, someone might hear you." Relena blushed  
"I don't care"  
"Look I'm flatter, but keep the comments yourself while were in pubic." She said quickly  
"Your right, my sorry" he pouted  
"It's alright" she said eyeing him "You wanna dance?"  
"Ah- I don't dance" Heero replied while swear form at his brow.  
"Oh come one!" said Relena dragging him onto the dance floor.  
  
Sally was sitting inside one of the gazebos crying, feeling really stupid for how she was behaving.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
Sally looking up from her clutched fists teary eyed.  
"Wufei?" she gasped  
He sat beside her bring his hand to her tear stained face wiping the remaining ones away.  
"I'm sorry if I'm making you cry." he said in a serious tone moving his hand to her shoulder in comfort.  
Sally turned her head the other way. "Hmph!"  
"What's the matter?" asked Wufei confused  
She glanced back at him and gave him an 'I can't believe you're asking me that' look.  
"When I couldn't find you- and I looked all around the ballroom. I  
couldn't take it, I was sure you'd seen my note and got angry with me for breaking my promise and leaving and decided not to come to this stupid banquet, but then I thought 'what if something happened to him' and that wound be terrible" she started so sob again "and at that moment I realized I love you." she brought her hands to her face not wanting he to see her tears.  
"You love me?" repeated Wufei stunned.  
"Y-yes" she hiccupped  
Wufei draw her into a hug while she still covered her face. They sat like that until Sally's cries subside. She placed her hands on the arm around her front and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"You know Wufei, it's alright that you don't say it ba-"  
Sally was taken back by his sudden movement to her lips, giving her a long passionate kiss. She smiled knowing that this was his way of showed his love. Leaning into the kiss Sally forced Wufei on his back as she lay on top of him.  
"Wait, Sally... not here" he said through kiss glowing red.  
"It'll be fine" whispered Sally  
"Excuse me. Everyone, can I have you attention please? Will the five Gundam pilots come up to the stage at this time." a man said at the mike on stage.  
Wufei and Sally draw apart and looked towards the ballroom.  
"All pilots to the stage please."  
"Damn it" they cursed  
Wufei and Sally were pulled away from that blissful moment and stomped angrily back into the ballroom. The others were all standing on stage as they arrived.  
"Oh Sally, good you found Wufei" said Dorothy "I wondered were you ran off to"  
"I was in the garden when he found me"  
"Are you feeling any better?" asked Hilde  
Sally grinned and winkled at Wufei as there eyes met, making him blush.  
"Oh yes, much better. Thank you"  
  
After the long boring ceremony of praise to the five men for keeping Earth safe people starting to dance and drink again. Soon it became late and people became tired of this banquet party the crowd began to tighten out. The pilots left one by one. Leaving very early on purpose was Dorothy and Quarte who were making there way to Quarte's room (it was closer). He was having trouble finding the keyhole to unlock his room with Dorothy kissing on his neck, moving up to his cheek, to his ear nibbling on it a little before returned back to his neck again. Dorothy begin to unbutton the collar to his dress shirt trailing kisses from his neck down to his chest licking his nipple. Quarte sucked in air, leaning against the door.  
"No. not out here" he breathed  
Finally finding the keyhole backwards unlocking the door. Dorothy pushed him into the room and slammed the door behind her. She jumped on Quarte causing the two to fall to the ground.  
"Quarte?" she blushed as they stopped kissing  
"Yes?"  
"Do you like me?"  
"Well that's a bit of a silly question. Would I be doing this if I didn't?"  
"I don't know" she shrugged on top of him.  
"Of course I do!"  
_"heh, why did I doubt it?_ she thought  
Dorothy untied the top of her gown, letting it fall down passed her breasts. Quarte laid there staring at them then realize what he was doing blushed and quickly looking away.  
"Quarte, it's alright, I want you to look at me."  
Dorothy lend down pushing herself against he's chest and was about to kiss him when...  
"I can't"  
She drew back. "Hm, what do you mean you can't?" asked a disappointed Dorothy.  
"I can't- I can't, sleep with you... not like this at least." stated Quarte "I'm sorry"  
"No, don't apologize; I understand" she sympathized "when you're ready will try this again."  
She got off of him holding the top of her gown up and made her way to the door.  
"No, wait, Dorothy I never said you had to leave!" he blurted out  
Dorothy stopped in her tracks blushed then turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
"Very well"  
She made her way to Quarte's bed while he still lay on the floor unzipping her dress letting it fall to the floor in the peruses crawling in the his bed. Eminently Quarte jumped up and made a beeline for he's dresser pulling out a dress shirt tossing it to her. She gave him a black expression.  
"P-please just put that on- it'll help my sleep if you do."  
"Okay" laughed Dorothy  
Quarte them hopped into bed with her, he held he's arm out allowing her to snuggle up against him before she fall asleep.  
  
Around the same Dorothy and Quarte had left so did Wufei and Sally.  
"I had a nice time" said Sally stopping at her door and gazing at Wufei "I'd better be getting inside, it's getting late."  
"Yeah, you need your beauty sleep." he taunted  
Sally stuck her tongue out at him.  
Wufei cupping he's hands around her cheeks kissing her softly good night. He grasped a hold of her hand.  
"Good night" he kissed her hand "my love"  
Sally went inside of her room completely taken back leaving Wufei alone in the hallway. He stood there for a moment staring at her door, then made his way to his own room.  
  
There were still many people at the party with the exception of a few. Though I was clear the party was dead, why people bothered to say perplexed Duo as he, Hilde, Trowa, and Catherine made there leave when Duo stopped suddenly and looking back.  
"What is it?" asked Trowa  
"Do you hear that?" he asked him  
"No" answered Trowa  
"There is it again!"  
"Duo are you feeling alright?" asked Hilde  
"Yes, yes fine, fine" he assured her  
"You just go on ahead, I'll meet you back in my room."  
"Okay" said Hilde before leaving  
"See you tomorrow" waved Catherine  
Then her, Hilde, and Trowa left. Duo begin to follow the noises and it soon leaned him to a balcony upstairs. He saw two figures to his left he blushed realizing what they were doing and dashed out of sight.  
"Ah, Relena." moaned Heero "Ow, gees, don't bite me!"  
_"Relena?!"_ thought Duo  
"No, no don't lick it" he whined  
"Shh!" insisted Relena "Heero, keep your voice down someone might catch us up here!"  
"Now would you look at my arm, I'm bleeding." he pouted  
"Oh you big baby, you've had worse."  
"Less talk, more sex" commanded Heero  
Relena smacked him upside the head. He trusted hard into her again causing her to gasp. Duo walked quickly away from the balcony in a sort of daze as he descended the staircase.  
_"How odd, Relena has come back from where ever the hell she was, she hasn't told anyone, and is having sex with Heero on a balcony."_ Duo thought _"weird"  
_As he made his way towards his room and Hilde.  
  
.........................................  
  
that's all for now chapter 5 should be interesting- i'm not giving anything up... you'll have to read it to find out the crazy news!


	5. Ex, Blonde, Basement

**Disclaimer: **this chapter contains rape so if that offends any readers out there... turn back now!  
  
{sorry for the delay, but school just started up again... so i'm not gonna be posting that often, but hey it gives me more time to write the fac, ey?}  
  
Chapter 5 (ex, blonde, basement)

It was a beautiful dim morning when Sally awake. She got up much earlier than usual so she  
could surprise Wufei with a little treat. Sally showered and get dressed quickly. She looked around her room.  
"Oh, good the kitchen brought up what I made."  
She grabbed the tray of food and proceeded to Wufei's office with a gigantic smile on her face. She slowly opened his office door and pointed her head in.  
"Perfect he's not here yet"  
Sally set the breakfast tray down on his desk and sat down in his chair turning to face the window and taking in the sunset. Sally then heard the door open and close.  
"Wufei, is that you?"  
He came over to her side and started kissing her cheek and neck. She sighed and closed her eyes. He pulled her out of the chair and laid her on the desk knocking the breakfast tray on the floor, he then ripped her blouse open. Sally warped her arms around his neck, while he suckled at her collar bone. He then unbuttoned her pants and pulled her knickers down. Sally turned a dark shade of red.  
"Wufei, why don't you teasing me like you normally do?"  
Sally opened her eye to look at her lover. She couldn't believe her eyes, there was just no way.  
"Li?!" shrieked a frightened Sally.  
He pinned her hands to the desk and unzipped his fly forcing himself into her as sally cried out.  
"Ahhh!"  
Wufei was walking down the hall towards his office when he heard the scream.  
_"That came from my office!" _he told himself  
He then broke in to a sprint.  
"Wu-"  
Li covered her mouth before she could finish. The door burst open and in ran Wufei; he froze at the site he saw.  
"Sally, what's- ?" he started then posing seeing her crying.  
Wufei look that the man on top of her and got extremely pissed off.  
"How dare you touch what's mine!" he yelled  
Li paid no attention to him and continue with his enjoyment. Wufei clinched his teeth and jumped on the desk top grab him by the hair.  
"Asshole I'm talking to YOU!" he shouted as Wufei kneed him in the face causing Li to fall into the chair.  
"Sally?" Wufei said very concerned  
But Li counterattacked and Wufei could not worry about her at the moment at hand. Li attack Wufei again punching him square in the face Wufei barley flinched and round housed Li towards the window cracking it. Wufei grabbed a hold of his throat and pulled Li close to his face.  
"Touch her again like that and be sure that I'll kill you." Wufei said in disgust.  
"I couldn't help it" Li said "I still can't believe that she screwed a twerp like you, but not me. You know, I'd do her again if you'd just let me go."  
"What did you just say?" Wufei twitched  
"I said I'd fuck her again if you-"  
"YOU PIG!" Wufei grabbed a hold of his shirt with both hands and throw him towards the doorway, Li rolled into the hall. "If I ever set eyes on you again you better hope that you're a fast runner."  
Wufei turned his attention from him and back to sally, who what a mess. She was still lying on the desk breathing very heavy. Wufei reach out and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch at his touch.  
"Sally, it's alright I'm here." Wufei told her as he pulled her up from the desk into a seating position while he stood in front of her.  
"Wufei... oh Wufei" Sally began to cry "I was so scared!"  
Sally grabbed a hold of his shirt and rested her forehead on his chest. Wufei wasn't exactly sure if she wanted him to touch her or not so he just sort of stood there as she crying.  
"It's okay his got now." he said calming her. "Who was that cretin?"  
"He was my boyfriend a while back"  
"Your ex-boyfriend?" Wufei asked as Sally watched the palace guards arrest him.  
Li noticed that Sally was watching him, so he made a kissy face at her.  
"Yeah..." she said looking repulsed and disgusted with herself. "I'm sorry for mixing you up in all this."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
She signed. "Li hasn't left me alone since we broke up. This is the first time I've seem him in months."  
"Wait, I don't understand. Why would he want to stock you?" he asked  
"Well, I guess it's because out of the three years we were together, we never once had sex or did anything sexual for that matter." she said fixing her clothes.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, waaait a minute; you mean to tell me that the first time we- you were–?" he asked shocked  
Sally blushed and slowly nodded.  
"So that's why you cried..." he said more to himself the Sally "I thought that maybe it was from the pleasure, but it was from the pain."  
Sally slide off the desk and walked over to the breakfast she had made for Wufei. She frowned and knelt down to the floor, it was everywhere. Her surprise was ruined. Sally began to cry again.  
"...Sally?" Wufei asked standing over her. He knelt down beside her. "Are you really the afraid of him?" he asked concerned  
Sally gave a small laugh. "Of course not... he just ruined your surprise!" she said angrily  
She began putting all the dishes back onto the tray when suddenly Wufei picked up a piece of omelet from the floor and took a bite of it.  
Sally was surprise at his action. "Wufei no it's-!"  
"YUMMY!" he said after the one bite then took another.  
Sally wasn't sure if she should be happy or degusted. After all he was eating food off the floor.  
"Ah, Wufei?"  
"Wow, you really can cook" he said with his mouth full of food. "I mean this is amazing!"  
"Slow down you're gonna choke!"  
He swallowed the remaining food in his mouth and smiled.  
"Aw Sally you're the greatest, I love you!"  
Sally blushed "I never thought food would work so well..."

Elsewhere in the palace a blonde beauty was just waking up from the previous night. Dorothy slowly opened her eyes when she heard running water.  
"Mmm..."  
She sat up and stretched, looking around Dorothy found herself alone in Quarte's bed. Suddenly the water stopped and the door to her right opened revealing Quarte. She blushed, because he was only wearing a towel. Dorothy quickly laid on her chest pretending to be asleep, but kept one eye open so she could watch him change. He was about to remove his towel when he suddenly stopped and turned to Dorothy, she closed her eyes tightly.  
"Dorothy I know you not sleeping so stop faking." He said starling her.  
"What?" she gasped lifting her head up blushing slightly "but how did-"  
"-I know you were a wake?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Easy, I saw your eyes open."  
"Oh..."  
Dorothy sat up again, removing the covers from her body and sat at the edge of bed in embarrassment. Quarte walking over to Dorothy and sat down beside her.  
"Quarte"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you know how hard it is for me to be around you? Day after day seeing you, talking to you, your scent, they all drive me crazy." She said to the floor  
"Dorothy, I-"  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to want something so bad, you know I want you, but it's never-"  
Dorothy paused immediately because Quarte had kissed her softly on the neck.  
"And you know that I want you..."  
Dorothy looked at him in a trance. _"NOW I do"_ she thought  
Quarte interrupted her thoughts with a tender kiss on the lips. Dorothy pulled him closer to her as they kissed playfully. Quarte moved his hands down to his button up shirt that she wore, with no success in undoing it.  
"Damn it!"  
Quarte's frustration caused Dorothy to laugh.  
"Here allow me"  
She unbuttoned the first couple of buttons and let it slip off her shoulders to her waist.  
"Quarte, are you okay?"  
"Oh yeah, yeah fine, I'm fine" he stumbled staring at her chest.  
"Alright"  
Quarte laid flat on his bed and pulled Dorothy on top of him drawing her into more kisses. He removed the shirt from her waist and tossed it to the side. Dorothy sat up straddling him placing her hands on his chest as she lend down to his ear.  
"Don't worry Quarte; I'll make sure I'm the best you ever have." she whispered  
This caused him to turn bright red, she smiled at his reaction while moving her hands from his chest to his hips slipping them under the towel.  
"Of course you won't be needing this anymore." she said while removing the towel from his body and throwing it over her shoulder.  
The second Dorothy touched the tip of his member he groaned which made her smile widened.  
_"I guess he's never had someone do this for him then" _she thought  
Dorothy slowly moved her hand up and down his member causing him to go erect.  
"Quarte, please I've only begun" she chuckled  
Dorothy proceeded with the task until her hand became tired. She then tilted her head to his member and licked the tip of it. Quarte quickly came.  
_"Gees, you'd think he's never had-" _she thought "oh my god."  
"What's wrong?" he asked urgently because she had stopped giving him pleasure.  
She looked up "uh, Quarte?" she paused "are you- are you a virgin?"  
He stared blankly at her.  
"I mean not that it matters or anything, but, well- I mean your bodies just behaving like a women's never touched it, sexually before."  
"Yeah I am" he said half annoyed  
_"Oh perfect Dorothy, you idiot, way to kill the moment!"_ she yell in her head.  
"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put it that way." she said ashamed  
Dorothy started to remove herself from on top of Quarte. Quarte pulled her back by the hips.  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
"Well I thought I offended you, so I was gonna leave."  
Quarte smiled "just because you stated out in the open that I'm a virgin doesn't mean I can't lose my virginity right now."  
Dorothy crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at the grinning Quarte who was holding up his hands as if praying to god causing her to roll her eyes.  
"I assume that mean you wanna continue then" she asked  
Quarte's only reply was pulling her down to his body and rolling on top of her.  
"I guess it does"  
Quarte thought he'd do the pleasuring this time. Of course he had no clue what he was doing, but had an idea so he just sort of winged it. He placed slow kisses down her neck to the middle of her collar bone and down to the middle of her breasts not stopped there, but continuing down to her belly button. Slipping her knickers down her hips, thighs, and calves Quarte began kissing her walls. He soon placed his tongue inside of her. Causing Dorothy to take a quick breath of air, not much later he found her clit and suckled at it playfully he then bit her softly.  
"AH!" Dorothy moaned loudly while she tangled her hands in her hair as she became wet.  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
"No, don't apologize it felt sensational" she smiled  
Quarte had returned to her face to place a kiss on her lips. Dorothy soon became impatient with the delay and Quarte knew it, she had grabbed at his member tired to position it to go in her. Dorothy got back on top of him and Quarte adjusted his entree and penetrated her walls. Dorothy pulled him up into a seating position like herself as the two started pumping with each other to find that perfect rhythm. They continued on like these for a while until Quarte felt even hotter than he already was, he suddenly felt as though he was about to explode, but instead Dorothy was first to cum which caused her walls to clench tighter around Quarte's member forcing him over the edge as well. Quarte collapsed on top of Dorothy exhausted while he tried to catch his breath. He removed himself from her and rolled to her side.  
"Thanks" he panted  
"Any... time" she managed  
Quarte grabbed a hold of her body and pulled it tightly towards his.  
"You're amazing"  
Dorothy blushed before looking away from his glance.  
"Yeah, well you're not bad yourself"  
"Do you need to be anywhere today?" he asked  
"No, why?"  
"Good. Cause you're staying here so we can do this again and again and again."  
Dorothy laughed. "Mm... that sounds, perfect to me" she giggled as Quarte drew her into a kiss.  
  
As noon approached Heero awoke to a rather loud conversation.  
"Ah!" he screeched when he realized where he was. _"When the hell did we get down here?"_ he thought  
He and Relena had been fooling around all night and ended up in to second level basement were the Gundam's are stored for safe keeping. Heero sprang up suddenly, he had recognized the two voices.  
"Shit! It's Noin!" he said freaking out "Relena... Relena, wake up!!" he hissed  
"Mm, no just five more minutes"  
Sweat formed at his brow. "No you don't understand Noin is coming!"  
"Oh that's nice" Relena's eyes shot open "What!"  
The two jumped up quickly as they struggled to find there clothes. Though after running in circles for a while they found them and hastened to put them on; at the same time the tired to find a means of escape.  
"I think there's a door just passed this cargo." He whispered to Relena grabbing ahold of her hand and jolting into a fast sprint not even a second into the sprint Heero felt a tug backwards on his arm. He spun his head around to Relena, she was kneeing on the floor.  
"What are you doing!" he panicked "get up!"  
"Heero, I'm still sore" she said through clenched teeth while blushing  
"Hehe, oh"  
Heero helped Relena back to her feet. "There foot steps are close I think-"  
Heero froze. Noin and Lady Une were right around the corner from them. Quickly Heero pulled Relena into the shadows of the cargo. They stood there a while praying that Noin and Une would just walk by and not stop, lucky for them they didn't stop.  
"Okay the doors just over there, see it?"  
She nodded.  
"If we make a break for it now I'm sure they won't see us."  
"No Heero, I can barley walk. What makes you think I can run?"  
"Damn it, that's right" he thought for a second "okay come here"  
Heero lift her over his shoulder and peeked around the corner.  
"Ready?"  
Relena rolled her eyes _"he couldn't have carried me the other way?"_ she thought "sure I'm ready"  
Once Noin and Une were removed from his vision Heero made a ran for the door of course he could have gotten to the door much faster than he did, but he buckled under the pressure on his left shoulder. He grabbed the handle to the door with his right hand and slide it open not even thinking of looking back as he crossed the threshold. He ran down the hall and to the elevators it was then he decided it was time to set Relena down. Heero and Relena both sighed in relief.  
"Wow that could've been bad if he were caught" panted Heero  
"We need to be much for careful." she insisted  
She slid down the wall beside the elevator taking a seating position; she wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked as thought she could cry at any second.  
"Relena?"  
Then she did start to cry. Heero squatted down in front of her resting his hands on her knees.  
"Look, I'm sorry I know we're too risky and most of that is my fault. I'll try an be more careful, i promise"  
"Heero..." she smiled "I love you"  
"I know"  
Relena placed her hands around his shoulders and pulled him towards her causing his to stumbled slightly to his knees and her body as she kissed him on the cheek ever so softly. Heero slipped his arms around in mid-drift and kissed her neck then licked the tip of her nose making her laugh before he captured her mouth with his.  
"Heero... you... promised..." she managed between kisses  
"Nah" he stuck his tongue out "right, I know"  
He glanced over at the elevator doors _"good they're open"_ he thought Heero scooped Relena back into his arms startling her as he dashed into the elevator. Well aware that the second those doors reopened he was gonna hall ass to his bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile Noin and Lady Une were still down in the second level basement talking away about Heero's absents the pass few hours.  
"Do you mean to tell me that you have absolutely no idea as to his current where abouts?" Une said astonished  
"No, he hasn't even given me one stats report on Rei Duelin!" Noin said pissed off  
"Wait, weren't they together at the banquet yesterday?"  
"That's right they were." she screamed out "okay so where ever she is, he is!" she smiled happily  
Une brought her hand to her brow. "Sometimes you amaze me Lucrezia"  
"Now which room is she staying in?"  
"Hmm?" Une thought "I believe a guard told me it was Relena's old room."  
"What?" Noin freaked "she might have stolen Relena's possessions!"  
Noin franticly made her way to that room with Une hot at her heels. Noin slammed the door opened.  
"Alright listen you little brat if I find out that-" Noin fell silent once she noticed that room was empty. "Damn, where has she run off to?"  
Une raised her eyebrow "Lucrezia come down. Let's just check Heero's room and see if he's there, okay?"  
Noin quickly made her way to Heero's room with Une chasing her heels yet again. Noin placed her hand on the knob.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing Une? I'm opening the door."  
"You're not gonna knock?"  
"Humph, why bother you know as well as I do that he's not in there."  
"Fine, open the door already!"  
Noin turned the handle and opened the door, stepping inside she was utterly speechless.  
  
{uh oh! what this?! are heero and relena finally discovered???? o.O well it looks like you'll just have to wait for chapter 6 to find out, ya?}


	6. Rei, No it's Relena?

-thanks for the reviews! keep'em comin!-  
  
Chapter 6 (Rei... No, it's Relena?)  
  
Noin and Une watched wide eyed as Heero slowly moved in and out of Rei.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" shrieked Noin  
The two released from their kiss and separated from each other blushing like crazy as they looked in the direction of the door.  
"Noin! Une!" he said wrapping his sheet around himself and Relena "don't you two know how to knock?"  
"I said you should've knocked."  
"Shut up Une!" said Noin a little embarrassed "what the hell is she doing here... with you... having sex? No, you know what I don't care. I wanna see the two of you in my office pronto!  
"Noin, can we at least-" he started  
"NOW!"  
Lady Une opened the door.  
"Lucrezia, give them a minute." Une said "let's go."  
Noin stormed out of the room. Une looked over to Heero.  
"You better dress quickly."  
Une walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Heero got up from his bed and quickly put on his boxers and a pair of jeans lying on the floor. Relena still sat on his bed clenching at the sheets.  
"Come on you gotta get dressed." Heero pulled his shirt over his head "Relena." he looked over to his bed.  
Heero posed when he saw Relena cover her face with her hands. He walked over to her and sat next to her.  
"_Ow" _she thought  
"Hey, it'll be alright you'll see"  
"No it's these contacts I'm wearing" she rubbed her eyes "I've had them in for two days"  
"Oh, really I never noticed."  
"You didn't notice?" she started "WHAT HUMAN HAS PURPLE EYES!"  
"Whoa, chill out!" he said standing up form the bed.  
"Well just take them out" he suggested "and hurry up and put some clothes on."  
  
A few moments passed when finally Heero and Relena left the room and made there way to Noin's office. Once the two turned the corner they saw Zechs approaching Noin and Une. They heard Une say to Noin "I'll be inside." Relena and Heero watched from the distance as Noin and Zechs flirted.  
"Uhh, since when did Noin and my brother like each other?" she asked unpleasantly.  
"Relena, remember, you have been gone for four years now and even before you left to two had something going on." Heero explained to her  
"Hm, really? I had no idea."  
Zechs and Noin joined Lady Une inside the office. Heero and Relena walked down the hallway and stop at the door of Noin's office. The two looked at each other with sad eyes.  
"You have to tell them that you're back. It's the only way you'll be able to stay." Heero told her  
Relena sighed. "I know but, I won't be able to you see anymore, they'll forbid it!"  
Heero wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"Together will figure out a way, I promise."  
"Okay... let get this over and done with." Relena said  
Heero opened the office door to find Noin sitting at her desk, Zechs in a chair in to corner and Une was sitting on the couch near the door. Noin stood up.  
"Sit down" she gestured to the chairs in front of her desk before sitting back down. Heero and Relena took a seat; though Relena's eyes remained on the floor. "Explain this to me. How is it, that when I give you an assignment Heero, you end up sleeping with the target!" Noin asked  
"I was appalled when I heard this information, it's completely unacceptable." Zechs started "for as long as we've know each other you have never once become involved with your target. What's caused this drastic change in you?" Zechs asked  
"Well, you see it's because..." Heero paused and looked towards Relena.  
"Yes?" Une asked  
"Because-"  
"It's my fault" Relena said looked up from the floor to Noin. "I seduced him... so, I, could... get him to stop following me."  
"Clever girl. Is there anything else that you're hiding?" Noin asked  
Relena drew in a deep breath.  
"I don't know, maybe, just for instance the terrorist bombing?" Noin pressured  
"I already told you I had nothing to do with that" Relena explained "it was just an excuse..."  
"An excuse, Miss Duelin?" said Noin "for what?"  
"It was an excuse to get into the castle. Because I knew that if I called here saying I was an eye witness you would bring me here and interrogate me."  
Zechs stood up from his chair and walk over to Relena.  
"Why would you need to get into the castle?"  
Relena avoided his eyes.  
"I didn't want anyone to know who I was, I didn't want them treating me like-" Relena cut herself off and drew in another deep breath.  
Une arose from her sit as well and walked passed Heero to Noin's side. She looked at Relena.  
"Why would you need to keep your true identity a secret?"  
"I wanted to tell you... but, I was afraid." Relena said softly  
Relena glanced at Heero for a moment drawing his hand into hers. She looked at Noin, Une and Zechs.  
"Miss Noin... Lady Une... Milliardo... I'm sorry, for what I've put you through... these passed four years."  
The three's eyes widened "what?" was all they could say.  
"It's really me. It's Relena, I'm back"  
"Relena..." Zechs whisper  
"Wait but you and Heero were..."  
Lady Une thought back to what happen in Heero's room.  
"How long have you known she's been back?" Noin asked quickly trying to forget what she saw in that room.  
"Since I started following her" he blushed  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Zechs lunged at Heero "from withholding information from us and- and sleep with my sister you prevented little son of a-"  
"Milliardo that's enough" Relena tried holding her brother back while Heero jumped up from his chair and backed away. "Stop it! I'm 19 years old I'm perfectly capable of make my own decisions"  
Zechs found his cool and finally stopped struggling against Relena, Noin, and Une.  
"Relena though we are grateful that you have return to us your behavior was completely reckless." Une told her  
"Reckless?" said Zechs raising his voice "her behavior is completely imprudent"  
Relena rolled her eyes and walked over to Heero's side.  
"Zechs you need to understand the story from her point of view" Noin said to him. "There must be an explanation for her wanting a false identity" Relena?"  
"I just" Relena started "I just wanted to be with Heero, without your disapproval"  
"That's not why you left, is it?"  
"Of course not!" she assured her brother "I wanted some time to my own, I want to be free of everything here."  
"Relena I am really sorry, but it must be this way" Noin looked away from Relena "you and Heero will no longer be seeing together as of today."  
"WHAT?" they said in unison  
"It's for the best, you know that" said Lady Une  
"But you... you can't, you just can't" Relena said sadly  
"It's better that it should happen now rather than later when you two are insuperable" Noin told her  
"It's not fair!" she yelled "I would have never come back if I knew you would react this way."  
"But you just-" Noin started  
"I lied okay; I left because I couldn't be with Heero, because of you i couldn't."  
"Relena I..." Heero started "why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you."  
"I thought about it, but I knew that if you came with me they would think you forced me into leaving and would arrest you for kidnapping me."  
"Why that's absurd!" Lady Une said taken back.  
"Oh is it?"  
"Relena you're being ridiculous, we would never do that or think that." Zechs assured her.  
"Zechs would you please take Relena to her room, I've heard enough of this." Noin said quite annoyed  
Zechs took a few steps towards Relena.  
"Come along" he told her  
Relena looked at Heero sadly.  
"I love you."  
She then kissed him on the lips. Relena back away from his lips, she smiled.  
_"This should piss off Milliardo"_ she thought  
Relena suddenly pounced on Heero kissing him franticly pushing her tongue into his mouth, even moaning a little causing Zechs' jaw to drop at his sister's behavior. Relena moved her kisses over to his ear...  
"they can't keep us apart forever" she whispered  
She drew her hand to his member and squeezed it. Heero's skin was boiling red.  
"I'll be back for more of this." she said in his ear. Relena nibbled at his ear one last time before she turned to Zechs with a large grin on her face though Zechs' facial expression looked more like he could snap at any second. Relena walked to the door with Zechs close behind her highly unpleased. Heero stumbled to the floor when they left bright red in the face.  
"_Oh my god... that girl will be the death of me."_ he thought

The next few days were rather quiet at the Cinq Kingdom considering how many young people where living there when finally some action arose between Sally and Wufei. The two had just return from the colonies where they were summoned to guard the civilians. They had successfully completed their mission with little deaths and were happy to be back on earth. Sally was just getting out of the shower when she hard a knock at the door.  
"_Who the hell could that be this late at night?"_ she thought as she put on her bathrobe and went to the door. "Who is it?" she asked  
"It's me... Wufei"  
"What?" she opened the door "what are you doing coming over here in the middle of the night?" she asked somewhat confused.  
"I wanted to see you"  
"Wufei you just saw me three hours ago."  
"I know."  
She sighed "Fine, come in"  
Wufei smiled as he walked into her room while Sally closed the door behind him.  
"So what do you want?" she asked picking up her comb and brushing her wet tangled hair.  
"Whoa, what's with the third degree, huh I can't visit my girlfriend?" he asked  
"Sorry, I'm just really tired" she yawned  
Wufei sat down on her bed. "That's alright" he said patting the bed for her to join him. She sat down next to him. Wufei started to rub her shoulders. Sally closed her eyes.  
"Mm... that feels so nice"  
Wufei began to kiss her neck but Sally shoed him off.  
"What?"  
"I'm not in the mood tonight."  
Wufei ignored her requested and continued.  
"Come on Wufei I'm really tired, I just wanna go to sleep." she declared and pulled the covers over herself and got ready to fall asleep.  
He sighed. "I don't believe this. You're actually going to sleep?!"  
Sally sat back up.  
"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled "I told you I'm tired and want to get some rest after before in the colonies for two weeks straight doing nothing but work. Can't you just respect that and leave me be?" she asked  
"You're beginning to piss me off woman!"  
"Wufei?" questioned Sally  
Wufei grabbed Sally's wrists and pinned them above her head then straddled her waist.  
"Wufei, what are you doing?" she asked "stop" she pleaded.  
He covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Shh... don't say a word."  
Sally felt tears running down her cheeks. The only thing she could think of was when Li raped her. Is that was Wufei was going to do to her? Wufei removed his hand from her mouth and put his finger to his lips telling her to remain silent. He slowly moved his hands down her stomach, stopping at her pajama bottoms.  
"Please, don't." she begged  
"This is your fault you know."  
"What?"  
"You drive me crazy, walking around here teasing me all day. You make me so horny that I can't focus on anything."  
Wufei removed her pajama bottoms and slipped his hands into her knickers.  
"I'm asking you not to do this, please"  
"You brought it on yourself."  
"No!" she screamed suddenly something just clicked. She went from scared to angry. "Stop it!"  
Sally kneed him in the groan then jumped off her bed and ran for the door, but had no success because Wufei was there before she could blink slamming the door back in her face. He grabbed her by the hair and through her to the floor. Sally could only back away terrified, she had no where to run and hide. Wufei crawled on top of her. Sally didn't want this to happen, she wouldn't let it happen. So Sally tried one more means of defense. She clawed him across the face. Wufei suddenly stopped dead. He put his hand to his face... he was bleeding. Sally found this as an opportunity to get away. She quickly moved from underneath him and curled up in a ball in the corner shaking. Wufei knelt on the floor going over what just happen in his head. He looked utterly disgusted with himself once he realized what he had just done. Wufei looked over towards the corner of the room and saw Sally shaking there.  
_"She must hate me now"_ he thought "_of course she does you idiot_" he yelled at himself as he walked over to Sally. He knelt down beside her.  
"Sally?" he said brushing his hand through her hair.  
She looked up and he saw how red and puffy her eyes were form crying. Sally knew that Wufei felt terrible for what he had just done, but she didn't care. She slapped him across the face.  
"Get out!" she yelled  
Wufei looked at her expecting as much.  
"Yeah..." he said sadly and without question he left.  
  
-what a depressing chapter... ( first heero and relena can't see eachother any more, than wufei atempts to rape sally. well i **can** say that chapter seven will be a little more up beat than this one.-


End file.
